An Ominous Beau
by La Maitresse' Dame
Summary: "Lucy Heartfilia, I've never met a woman like you…" "I want you to become mine." His sheepish way of talking with a suggestive tone behind his voice made her irritated and annoyed but, somehow he cheered her up.
1. To Hide

_**An Ominous Beau**_

_**Chapter 1  
**_

A young lady stood under the gorgeous rose archway with the illuminating moonlight shining down below her. To witness such a wonderful sight at the time of dusk, truly touched the corners of her heart.

Under the horizon of the moon was a rather vast manor that both her and her Father had havened upon for something drastically important, and according to one of their servants, it was something business related.

Rather than getting bored and waiting for him to return she ventured off to the garden only to be greeted by something unexpected...

Her golden hair danced with the incoming breezy wind as she replayed a fragment of her memory that happened awhile ago and made her sigh in discontent while she faced her mysterious accompaniment.

"You…you kissed me…?!" Her voice was strict but her features still had the same stoic expression she wore the whole day "Why?" Glimmering brown eyes glanced upon a pair of dark ones, examining the gentleman in front of her.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I've never met a woman like you…" He trailed off, and tucked a strand of hair that congested his view "Will that suffice for a reason?" The man took a few steps forward, making his companion become alert of her surroundings.

"And you are saying that-"

"I want you to become mine." The statement fluently escaped his lips as he pursued a smile. A smile that was beautiful enough to describe with something more than simple words but, an uneasy feeling was hidden behind it.

"Sir, is that a mere joke of yours?" Lucy knitted her brows together, a mad yet lonely expression plastered on her face.

The atmosphere became mute as only the whistles of the wind were thoroughly heard. Just like an instrument playing silent notes through its own vivid harmony.

"Do I look like the type to do that kind of childish thing?" Seriousness wrapped around his tone "And just as I thought that you'd accept that kiss…"

"I digress…" Another long sigh was heard. The young man was just too stubborn to accept the truth "You forced those lips of yours on mine-"

"-And enjoyed it." He gave a teasing smile at Lucy's taunting look.

"Just what is your alias?" Her temper was about to shorten from the bewildering conversation as she settled her arms in a cross-like form.

"I'm not allowed to tell you that, yet…" A mischievous simper crept onto his face that made Lucy quiver before composing herself.

The blond was about to open her mouth to ask why but, was briskly interrupted by him.

"Orders from your dearest Father."

"…" Lucy clamped her luscious lips tightly after hearing his statement. She had no right to mingle about in other people's business, much less her Father's affairs.

"…What do you want from me?" The heiress to the Heartfilia Konzern arched her head up to meet his longing gaze "You're just a sheer acquaintance of Father…"

"Let me be frank, do you know who I am?" He questioned with an amusing mask on.

"You…are the current heir to some known wealthy company in Fiore, am I right?" Lucy was confident knowing that she was impeccable, judging by the young man's pleasant smile.

"Indeed, my damsel…" He took another cautious step and in one swift move, he took hold of the lady's dainty hand.

"And you were summoned by Father for something related to the business company." The maiden gently massaged her temples, not even minding that he took her hand in his warm ones.

His long fingers immersed around hers with a warm sensation brimming from it. Lucy felt her cheeks dusted with magenta pink.

"Apparently, you're half wrong and half right." The man lifted her hand to his face and placed a soft mellow kiss on it. The pinkish tint from Lucy couldn't just disappear from all of this.

"…What do you mean?" Somehow, he never failed to impress her. It was as if he was embedding a captivation spell on the girl.

"Come here tomorrow…" Was all that he could say. It was more like a demand rather than a request and with those petty little actions that he created, Lucy tugged the bottom of her lips downward.

The cavalier-like man released his grip on her then quickly strode along the pathway to the direction of the manor.

"Hmph…Such a sham person…" Lucy uttered to herself and eventually headed back to the manor.

"_Tomorrow…" _The word was stuck inside her mind and kept repeating like a song.

* * *

**Mademoiselle's Notes:**

Yes, this was the story that I mentioned in the **poll** at my profile that I had recently put up.

As you can see, the poll is still on-going but, the "gentleman" stated in the story will be **revealed** at the next chapter.

So that means the poll will **end** soon.

I only plan on making this a two-shot...Definitely a **two-shot**!

Since I don't want to lessen my inspiration and post-pone another story. But, in this case, **kill me** if I do.

Don't hesitate...


	2. To Seek

_**An Ominous Beau**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_"Apparently, you're half wrong and half right." The man lifted her hand to his face and placed a soft mellow kiss on it. The pinkish tint from Lucy couldn't just disappear from all of this._

_"…What do you mean?" Somehow, he never failed to impress her. It was as if he was embedding a captivation spell on the girl._

_"Come here tomorrow…" Was all that he could say. It was more like a demand rather than a request and with those petty little actions that he created, Lucy tugged the bottom of her lips downward._

_The cavalier-like man released his grip on her then quickly strode along the pathway to the direction of the manor._

_"Hmph…Such a sham person…" Lucy uttered to herself and eventually headed back to the manor._

"_Tomorrow…"__The word was stuck inside her mind and kept repeating like a song._

* * *

**Normal POV_  
_**

Birds were happily chirping for the lingering sun was up over the vast sky line. A light groan was heard in the wide room, following by the sounds of a creaking bed.

"Mistress, please wake up…" A calm voice was heard "Don't you have somewhere to attend to?" The woman who served the Heartfilias nudged the golden haired beauty under the covers of a blanket.

"A little while, please…and didn't I tell you to call me Lucy…" She still had her eyes shut as she stated the words. She wasn't just beneficial to wake up so early in the first part of a day.

"But, Mistre-Miss Lucy?" The servant sighed at her mistress still sleeping form, and had no clue what to do next.

The heiress dove her head onto a couple of soft pillows and tried to continue her slumber but, the girl realized something. Her memory was a bit unkempt but, she still remembered the day before today.

_"I'm not allowed to tell you that, yet…" _

A pair of dark brown eyes slowly opened as her recollection of thoughts returned piece by piece…

_"Apparently, you're half wrong and half right."_

_"…What do you mean?"_

_"Come here tomorrow…"_

Lucy widened her orbs then quickly stood a sitting position on the mattress in which did a great job in startling the servant.

"Please prepare my attire, quickly if I add to it." The blond affirmed as she pulled off the blanket around her body.

"Y-Yes, Miss Lucy…!" The woman bowed down and ran to get the clothing in a jiffy.

Lucy headed to the bath room and took a quicker shower. Droplets of water covered her bare body, and the feeling was exhilarating. After that, she went out of the said room, only clad in a white bath robe.

There stood her own personal servant, waiting for her return. A Victorian yellow strapped sweet heart dress was presented with a corset and bloomers at the side.

"Ah, Miss Lucy!" The servant exclaimed as she hurried to the said lady "Please let me help you with your garments." A warm smile spread across her face and Lucy did the same.

"Suit yourself…"

* * *

**-=-|)(|-=-**

Her silken hair was braided at the front and a cream etiquette shoulder shawl was over her. Lucy looked like an art of perfection as if she was a piece of an expensive painting.

"We're here, Mistress." A low voice resounded to her ears and the neighing of the horses followed by it. She turned to face the window of the stopped carriage and a vast manor covered her view.

"Ah…" Lucy showed a soft expression yet her stoic face seemed to be replaced by curiousness. The lady came out of the carriage and headed to her own destination.

She was already eager to meet him yet she didn't know why…

"Welcome, Miss Heartfilia!"

A line of servants had bowed down and greeted her as they knew of her arrival. The Heartfilia's heiress just nodded slightly at the welcoming voices then headed to the same place where the man told her to meet him.

As she descended out the manor, she retraced her steps and followed the path full of roses, and not to mention the same rosy archway that she stood below it before. A stone seat was nearing her view but, a figure clad in black was sitting on it.

It was him…

And she knew it…

The wind blew hard and tasseled leaves flew about. Lucy stood behind the man with her dainty hands clasped together.

"…You're Gray Fullbuster, right?" She stated. The seated person turned around with a witty smirk on his lips.

"Were you _that_ interested?" Gray raised a brow with the same old amusing look "You even looked up for clues about me." Each step he took painted Lucy's cheeks with a blooming rose.

"N-No I'm not…" Lucy huffed out with an embarrassed expression.

"But, too bad. You left out one thing." He crossed his arms. His raven locks subsided through the windy air.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really know who I am?"

"Aren't you Gray-"

A finger lifted up her chin, much to her surprise. His face was nearing hers that was full of vivid colors of pink and red.

"Lucy~" Gray quiescently rolled his tongue "I am your fiancée."

It was a moment before her eyes became as wide as tea saucers. An unbelievable expression threatened to leave her.

"P-Pardon me?" Lucy was jumbled with thoughts and finally knew the reason why he kissed her in the first place.

"Yesterday, you and your father made a little trip to my manor…" He trailed off and released her chin "It was because he and my father planned the marriage between their own children."

The heiress had too much to take in but, a piece of her was overly rejoiced by the news.

"…Then." Lucy left her astonished expression, exchanging it with a serene gaze.

"Please take good care of me, my lady." Gray took her hand in his and traced his soft lips along the back of her hand, leaving a kiss that didn't dare to disappear.

"Ah…" Much to her surprised features, Lucy gave a tired sigh and watched her 'fiancée' composed his self.

"Do you have any say in it?" Blue eyes as dark as the sky continuously stared at lifeless looking brown ones, bearing a hole onto her orbs.

"No, I'm appeased as what it is." A small smile made its way up to her luscious lips. It battled with the sun's rays and Gray could only describe it with only one word…

Beautiful.

No other can withstand her reticent smile. He was enchanted by it, and a bit of burden was lifted off by the sight.

"Why?"

"Because you're quite interesting…" She scratched her pinkish cheek with a finger and tried to avoid his glance.

Gray stood shock for a moment before a chuckle was heard from him.

"W-Why are you laughing?!" Lucy puffed out her words with a taunting look. Her hands made its way up to her hips and glared knives at her company.

"It's nothing!" Gray lifted both of his hands in defense with a flushed face. He lowered his hands and in one swift move, he grabbed Lucy's petite shoulders and leveled his lips near her ear.

"…Lucy…" He whispered her name and began to tell her something that only the two of them should know. A secret that shouldn't be spread easily.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fine by me but, you'll obviously lose." A victorious smirk grew on Lucy's features. She turned around and began to walk back to the manor with a hand waving goodbye…

* * *

**Mademoiselle's Notes:**

So...

According to the poll, Gray got the most votes.

*COUGH*Though I was expecting it to be Sting*COUGH*

Sigh...I'm still irritated about the fact that my files are erased...T...T

But don't worry, I'll get my other stories done sooner...if possible...

This one was only written to appease my entertainment...

By the way, I will never reveal what Gray whispered to Lucy...unless-nevermind!

* * *

**Please Review~**


End file.
